


День Гнева, Ночь Молчания

by CatiZza



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: A lot of Raven Guard's culture, Detective, Gen, M/M, Other, Rites and Rituals, Slow Burn, Social drama, Traditions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiZza/pseuds/CatiZza
Summary: Днем Памяти называли первый день восстания, поднятого Корвусом Кораксом и его сторонниками против ликейских надзирателей. В этот день чествовалась память тех, кто был рабами, а стал освободителями, кто сражался бок о бок с примархом. Не все они впоследствии отправились вместе с Кораксом к звездам, но каждый из них отдавал силы и проливал кровь, чтобы принести на Ликей долгожданную свободу.В один из Дней Памяти, как показалось капитану Шаану, у него началась настоящая жизнь. А в другой День Памяти – как ему тогда показалась, - она закончилась. И последовали долгие, ледяные сто лет непрерывной охоты на того, кого Шаан называл когда-то братом и другом.********************************Текст является продолжением к работам"Белый мрамор"  (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308548)"Порченый груз" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006556)"Поцелуй" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940373)
Relationships: Aethon Shaan/OMP
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**СЕЙЧАС**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Памяти._

Кто-то говорил, что на Киаваре царит человек – он подчинил себе планету, уничтожив все без остатка, заполнив все доступное пространство огромными скалобетонными башнями на километры вверх и вглубь, вычерпав все недра, отравив воду и воздух. Кто-то говорил, что на Киаваре царят мутанты, _кривые_ , похожие с виду на людей, но давно занявшие их место. Кто-то говорил, что на Киаваре царят скалобетон и флекспласт, выдавливающие из городов даже _кривых_ , рассыпавшиеся в пыль и погребавшие под собой всех без разбору.

Аэтону Шаану всегда думалось, что истинная владычица Киавара – плесень. Плесень обитала в трубах, в воде и воздухе, расползалась по стенам, отвоевывала уголок в любом жилом блоке, постепенно выгоняя оттуда хозяев, оседала на одежде, укоренялась в легких. Плесень варили и заваривали, жарили, настаивали и мариновали. Высушивали и прессовали. Курили, ели, пили, вдыхали и выдыхали.

Где-то, как в сыром Шиваре, плесень жила по-королевски, занимая большую часть пространства, и лишь позволяла странным беспокойным двуногим ютиться на свободных участках. Постепенно она занимала и их, и беспокойные двуногие умирали, и плесень прорастала изнутри наружу, и поглощала их без следа. Где-то, как в сухом, безводном Арматаре, в котором родился и вырос Шаан, плесень скромно теснилась в укромных уголках, где оседал конденсат. Арматар и сам расползся по пересохшему руслу древней реки, в ущелье, как плесень, собирая последние крохи воды. Здесь плесень была деликатесом, ее лучшие сорта выращивали в агрокомплексах, и готовили изысканные кушанья, изысканные напитки и такие же изысканные курительные смеси. В церквях Арматара ароматный дымок паленой плесени клубился под потолком, щекотал ноздри сухой сладостью и оседал колкой горечью на языке.

Плесень пробралась и на Освобождение, и воцарилась там, в шахтах, в жилых блоках, пробиралась даже в Вороний Шпиль. Селилась в трубах, забиралась в щели в общем душе, разводилась в оранжереях и тлела в кадильницах реклюзиама.

Шаана это всегда забавляло. Плесень не делала разницы между людьми и сверхлюдьми. Она точно так же щекотала ноздри здесь, на луне, в крепости-монастыре Ангелов Смерти Императора, как щекотала ноздри тогда, несколько столетий назад, в арматарской церкви, куда Аэтон, смертный мальчик, приходил за милостью Императора.

Император услышал его. Император дал ему, болезненному подростку, шанс стать кем-то неизмеримо большим. Шанс покинуть провонявшую химикатами планету и отправиться к звездам. Шанс не бояться смерти – но самому стать смертью.

И все же каждый раз, из года в год, на церемониях в реклюзиаме, Шаан невольно снова начинал себя чувствовать так, словно оказался там, в сумрачной арматарской церкви. Перед суровыми ликами статуй примарха и Императора он ощущал такой же смутный трепет, ему так же хотелось опустить взгляд, а ноздри щекотал все тот же сладковатый резкий запах.

Только теперь те, кто стоял с ним рядом, не сторонились его. Не отводили взгляда, не складывали пальцы в защитные жесты. Те, кто стоял с ним рядом теперь, были готовы подставить плечо. Они называли его братом. И Шаан называл братьями их.

День Памяти он не любил. Из множества праздников – и тех, что отмечали по всей системе, и тех, что отмечали только на Освобождении, и тех, что не выходили за пределы Шпиля, - День Памяти он не любил сильнее всего. И все же сейчас, стоя плечом к плечу с остальными братьями из четвертой роты, Шаан чувствовал себя спокойно. Он был частью единого целого. Частью чего-то большого. Тьмы – так называли свое братство потомки Коракса.

Главная церемония Дня Памяти много времени не занимала. Каждому из братьев в этот день полагалось оставаться наедине с собственными воспоминаниями. Но сначала все присутствующие в Шпиле братья собирались в центральном зале реклюзиама, и ненадолго память ордена становилась памятью каждого из них. Ненадолго они становились едины.

Днем Памяти называли первый день восстания, поднятого Корвусом Кораксом и его сторонниками против ликейских надзирателей. В этот день чествовалась память тех, кто был рабами, а стал освободителями, кто сражался бок о бок с примархом. Не все они впоследствии отправились вместе с Кораксом к звездам, но каждый из них отдавал силы и проливал кровь, чтобы принести на Ликей долгожданную свободу.

Восстание началось в двадцать три минуты пополудни – ровно во время пересмены у надзирателей, - и в это же время начиналась главная церемония. Все братья, присутствующие в Шпиле, приходили в основной зал, и старший капеллан ордена зачитывал список всех, кто сражался вместе с Кораксом за правое дело. Гвардейцы Ворона выслушивали имена в уважительном молчании, беззвучно молясь за души павших героев Богу-Императору.

Звучный, гулкий баритон старшего капеллана Гира Чариса разносился на весь зал, отдаваясь где-то под сводами. Откуда-то сверху порой доносилось тревожное карканье, словно души убитых вторили голосу капеллана. Пока одно за другим произносились имена героев прошлого, Шаан украдкой рассматривал собравшихся на церемонию братьев. Гвардия Ворона редко собиралась в Шпиле всем составом без крайней нужды, и потому в зале присутствовало всего несколько рот. В первых рядах виднелись белые наплечники Первой роты и могучая фигура капитана Кайда. На плече капитана пристроился его питомец – белый ворон, подаренный ему капитаном Кольфаеном, мастером ритуалов. Белые вороны иногда появлялись в общей стае из-за близкородственного скрещивания, но подарок вышел более чем уместным – Викар и сам был сед, как лунь, из-за возраста и причуд геносемени, и белый ворон на его плече выглядел еще одним знаком статуса.

Еще один ворон, антрацитово-черный, нахохлился и на плече у самого Кольфаена. Капитан Шестой роты выполнял роль хранителя традиций ордена, и для Сайраса дрессировка птиц, обитавших в Шпиле, была еще одной обязанностью. Шестая рота всегда присутствовала на всех официальных церемониях, если позволяли обстоятельства. Шаан заметил еще двоих сержантов отделений с птицами на плечах, и едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта. Кольфаен как-то обмолвился на очередном совещании капитанов, что птиц сложнее всего приучить к неподвижным бдениям во время церемоний, и Шрайк, тогда еще капитан Третьей, насмешливо заметил, что некоторые птицы будут поумнее некоторых десантников – по крайней мере, тех, кто придумывает церемониалы и правила.

Третья рота, изрядно поредевшая и еще не до конца зализавшая раны после сокрушительной кампании в Дамокловом заливе, тоже присутствовала в зале, в первых рядах, практически рядом с Первой. Официальный протокол, приятый во всех орденах, предписывал ротам располагаться во время церемоний в порядке старшинства, но некоторые правила были отменены еще Кораксом. Примарх считал правильным выделять воинов не из-за звания, а из-за таланта, и раздавать не таланты за звания, а звания за таланты. В остальном, говорил он, все мои дети равны, и каждый имеет право предстать передо мной и высказать свои соображения. Поэтому в Гвардии Ворона, в отличие от других, более ортодоксальных орденов, роты располагались на церемониях в порядке прибытия.

Сразу за Первой и Третьей выстроилась Вторая. Высокую фигуру капитана Аайза Солари легко можно было рассмотреть из любой точки, даже с последних рядов – Солари возвышался над братьями, как иные десантники возвышались над скаутами. Сам он в ответ на вопросы обычно шутил, что «можно не рваться в передние ряды, и так все видно». Стоящего рядом с Солари Гевара Хесса, сержанта первого отделения и официального заместителя капитана, Шаан со своего места не видел, но не сомневался, что тот, как всегда, стоит по правую руку от Аайза. Потому что Гевар всегда был там, как молчаливая тень.

За спинами братьев из Второй роты стройными шеренгами выстроились братья из Шестой, погруженные в благочестивые молитвы – Кольфаен строго следил за соблюдением всех необходимых церемоний.

А за ними выстроилась и Четвертая рота капитана Шаана. Аэтон возглавлял ее уже без малого сто лет, но в День Памяти мысль о том, что именно он – капитан роты, неприятно ворочалась внутри и задевала холодными лапками сердца и легкие.

В один из Дней Памяти, как ему показалось тогда, у него началась настоящая жизнь. А в другой День Памяти – как ему тогда показалась, - она закончилась. И последовали долгие, ледяные сто лет непрерывной охоты на того, кого Шаан называл когда-то братом и другом.

После приснопамятного сражения на Калте Четвертая рота тоже заметно поредела, и некоторые из братьев, что стояли сейчас рядом с Шааном, влились в ее ряды совсем недавно. Пятеро воинов сегодня и вовсе впервые присутствовали на церемонии в качестве бойцов Четвертой. Шаан видел, как они машинально расправляли плечи, как старались держать подбородок выше, а спину – ровнее. Перевод из резерва в основные роты всегда считался почетным событием, и братья прилагали все усилия, чтобы соответствовать оказанной чести.

За спинами Четвертой роты теснились скауты Десятой. Шаан спиной чувствовал напряженные, но любопытные взгляды мальчишек. Четвертая рота прибыла из Ультрамара всего на несколько месяцев позже возвращения основных сил из Дамоклова залива, но слухи про сражение на Калте и _лаурус империалис_ , пожалованный Шаану самим Марнеем Калгаром, разлетелись по Шпилю, как подхваченные сквозняком перья. Шептались и о том, что произошло позже, уже на орбите Освобождения – шепотки сопровождали Шаана в коридорах, как шелест сухих листьев, подгоняемых ветром.

Шаан не прислушивался. Шепотки за его спиной не смолкали все последнее столетие, и он привык предавать им не больше значения, чем шороху перьев над головой.

Верховный капеллан Чарис закончил перечислять имена павших героев прошлого, и на помост поднялся Кайваан Шрайк, магистр ордена. Он должен был напомнить ордену имена тех, кто погиб недавно – героев, павших за последнее столетие, собратьев, отдавших свои жизни за Империум и орден.

Шаан кожей ощутил, как тишина в зале сгустилась. Как будто перед грозой, когда воздух наливается тяжестью, электризуется и щекочет кожу.

Одной из обязанностей магистра было перечисление имен предшественников.

Пожилой серв, облаченный в черную мантию, подпоясанный поясом из белого золота, неслышно подошел ближе и с поклоном подал магистру металлический чехол, покрытый изящной чеканкой. Шрайк забрал его, и, расстегнув, извлек свиток пергамента.

Усовершенствованная память не позволяла космическим десантникам забыть хотя бы малейшую деталь. Но пергамент был сильнее любого десантника. Он не умел лгать, не умел молчать, не имел собственного мнения. Его шероховатой поверхности касались самые разные пальцы, оставляли следы и заломы, крохотные пятна чернил, когда на него записывали очередное имя. Память хранила имена, а пергамент хранил память.

Шрайк аккуратно расправил пергамент, и, после короткой речи о павших героях, начал перечислять имена тех, кто возглавлял Гвардию Ворона за прошедшие тысячелетия. Тех, кто вел орден к славе, кто проливал за него кровь, кто тащил на плечах бремя власти и непростых решений.

В голосе Шрайка не было той глубины, которой часто обладали голоса капелланов. В нем слышалась колючая хрипотца, похожая на заусеницу на старом клинке. В нем слышалась привычка к приказам, а не к речам и церемониям. А певучие, звучные имена магистров как ножом обрезал резкий каорнийский акцент, от которого Шрайк не избавился за три с лишним столетия в ордене.

Первым в списке прозвучало имя Герита Аренди, возглавившего Гвардию Ворона после исчезновения примарха. Следом зазвучали и другие – переливчатые ликейские, обрывистые, колкие киаварские, непривычные имена выходцев с дальних колоний.

Последним прозвучало имя Корвина Северакса, двадцать восьмого магистра ордена, и кто-то едва ощутимо коснулся пальцами руки Шаана. Аэтон скосил глаза на стоящего рядом Хедеру Тана.

\- Мы с Лаотцем поспорили, - негромко сообщил тот, слегка наклоняясь к капитану, - назовет ли милорд магистр Северакса на этот раз.

\- Против официального протокола бессильны даже магистры, - тихо усмехнулся Шаан в ответ.

Стоявший впереди Кольфаен коротко обернулся на них через плечо, и ворон, сидевший у него на наплечнике, недовольно переступил лапами. Сайрас был одним из самых молодых капитанов в ордене, и самым молодым из мастеров ритуалов. Он и сам чем-то походил на ворона – поджарый, чуть растрепанный и длинноносый. Но за соблюдением церемоний Сайрас бдел, как коршун, и порой его дотошность начинала граничить с откровенным занудством. А порой, по мнению некоторых, и граничить переставала.

Шрайк, между тем, аккуратно сложил пергамент, вернул его в чехол и отдал подошедшему серву. Тот с поклоном забрал чехол и отдал магистру второй, черный и отполированный.

В нем хранился свиток с именами тех, кто погиб совсем недавно. Шаан покосился на Хедеру – тот больше не улыбался. Шаан и сам невольно нахмурился, как тепло от единения с братьями в его душе сменяется ледяной горечью от воспоминаний.

Пока Шрайк возился с пергаментом, серв так же бесшумно отошел на несколько шагов прочь.

А в следующее мгновение его голова разлетелась на куски.

**ТОГДА**

_Вороний Шпиль. Год назад. День Памяти._

Конденсат под защитным куполом почти рассеялся, и только легкие мерцающие облачка еще клубились где-то вдали, там, где продолжали работать важные механизмы и генераторы, питавшие системы жизнеобеспечения. Киавар висел над горизонтом огромной желтовато-серой полусферой, постепенно становясь все больше и больше. Чуть дальше в красноватом небе виднелся сияющий медный шар солнца. А между ними неуместно-голубым мерцали огоньки Хартарских доков. То, что выглядело стайкой серебристых искр, на самом деле было огромным комплексом, объединявшим несколько крупных астероидов и технических станций. Хартарские космические доки висели на самом краю системы и принимали на ремонт крупные корабли. Там же задерживали и незваных гостей, которым требовалась помощь, но которых не стоило подпускать близко к Киавару и луне.

Где-то там, серди этих огоньков, висел сейчас и корабль Шаана, вставший на капитальный ремонт после того инцидента на орбите. То ли для того, чтобы не занимать доки у Освобождения, то ли ради еще одной меры предосторожности.

Библиарии ордена так и не смогли до конца объяснить, что за порождения варпа проникли на борт корабля, и чем он их так привлек. Свет звезды уничтожил тени, ледяными когтями впивавшиеся в сердца и легкие, и даже такие сильные псайкеры, как старший библиарий Иткос Джевель и первый эпистолярий Антаро Регис сумели уловить только остаточные следы, не позволявшие определить их природу точнее. Порча не успела проникнуть в конструкции корабля, и, когда тени рассеялись, сгинула, будто ее и вовсе не было.

«Будем считать, что вам повезло, капитан Шаан», - сказал тогда Джевель.

Аэтон тогда согласился с ним, но впоследствии все же задумывался – повезло ли?

Он чуть не погиб тогда.

Может быть, было бы лучше, если бы погиб.

А может быть, и правда погиб – внутри было тихо и пусто. Он не чувствовал ни той боли, ни того гнева, к которым там привык за сто лет. С которыми просыпался и засыпал все эти бесконечные месяцы. Теперь им на смену пришли пустота и холод. Как будто долго болевшую, прогнившую конечность отрезали, а легче ничуть не стало. Как будто цепкие когти тех порождений варпа до сих пор сжимали его сердце.

На церемонию в честь Дня Памяти Шаан не пошел. В последние дни он проводил в реклюзиаме достаточно времени. Он исповедовался капелланам, молился Богу-Императору и всем святым Его, взывал к тени примарха, надеясь, что кто-нибудь сумеет дать ему ответ на все вопросы, мучившие его эти сто лет. Вопросы, на которые мог быть ответить Ардарик Ваанес.

Но тот забрал все ответы с собой в могилу.

В Дамокловом заливе погиб и Корвин Северакс, магистр ордена. А больше на вопросы Шаана ответить было некому.

И сейчас Шаану меньше всего хотелось торчать в реклюзиаме, вспоминать братьев, которых он потерял на Калте всего несколько месяцев назад. Ему меньше всего хотелось разделять память с теми, кто вернулся из Дамоклова залива. Ему не нужна была чужая боль. Ему хватало собственной. Он не хотел вспоминать – потому что ничего не забывал долгие сто лет.

Усовершенствованная память космических десантников куда чаще была проклятием, чем благом.

Поэтому он не пошел в зал вместе со всеми, улизнув в последний момент. Пройдя опустевшими, тихими коридорами, Шаан оказался на одном из длинных балконов, опоясывающих весь этаж. Здесь компанию ему могли составить разве что молчаливые обсидиановые статуи, изображавшие воинов с крылатыми прыжковыми ранцами, да вездесущие черные птицы, кружащие над Шпилем в любое время дня и ночи. Статуи не навязывались с разговорами, а у птиц был слишком узкий словарный запас, чтобы вести задушевные беседы. Они умели выпрашивать еду и ласку, а некоторые знали еще и пару-тройку крепких словечек. Но больше они не умели ничего, и сейчас Шаан был им даже в чем-то благодарен.

Устроившись в тени одной из статуй, Шаан оперся локтями на парапет и некоторое время молча наблюдал, как поднимается над кузнечным комплексом огромный Киавар, переливающийся сотнями огней. Города-ульи, крупные космопорты, мутное темное пятно Нгаривской дельты, похожее на плесень… С луны полумертвая, отравленная планета казалась яркой красивой картинкой.

Задумавшись, Шаан не сразу услышал тихие шаги, небыстрые, но уверенные. Возможно, кто-нибудь уже ищет его. Может быть, Кольфаен настоятельно потребовал отыскать капитана, подающего дурной пример подчиненным.

Шаан обернулся и, заметив Хедеру Тана, направлявшегося к парапету, уже даже открыл было рот, но сержант даже не взглянул в его сторону. Да и не был он похож на того, кто искал кого-нибудь. Вид у него был задумчивый, а обсидианово-черные глаза, отражавшие яркий оранжевый свет, смотрели куда-то вдаль.

Хедера подошел к парапету, остановился, глядя на встающий Киавар, и оглянулся в сторону выхода – как-то неуверенно и даже воровато. Налетевший ветерок взъерошил его черные с проседью волосы. Шаан запоздало сообразил, что церемония Тысячи имен еще не закончилась. И что делать на этом балконе брату Тану, по-хорошему, вовсе нечего. Если только он не...

\- Брат-сержант? – позвал Шаан, и Хедера явственно вздрогнул и обернулся. – Вы, случайно, не меня ищете?

\- Брат-капитан Шаан, - сержант смутился, убирая за ухо седую прядь. – Вовсе нет, я… Извините, сэр, - он коротко поклонился, - я не планировал нарушать ваше уединение. Честно говоря, я вас не заметил, - виновато добавил он, помолчав.

Аэтон едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта. Четвертую роту недаром называли «Бесшумными», а их капитан был тише всех.

\- Я не в обиде, - сказал он, подходя ближе. – Ты, как я погляжу, решил пропустить церемонию?

\- Просто сразу перешел ко второй ее части, - Хедера повел плечом, и, развернувшись, оперся на парапет спиной, удобно пристраивая локти и глядя куда-то себе под ноги. – Молитвы в одиночестве, воспоминания о павших… Я бы и рад был вспомнить, - неожиданно сознался он. – Да вот только кроме имени, у меня ничего не осталось. И, знаете, сэр, есть в этом какая-то ирония. В День Памяти положено напоминать имена. Но имя – это единственное, что я и так помню, без напоминаний.

Шаан не стал задавать вопросов. Он знал, о каком имени говорит брат Тан. С братом-сержантом Арданом Кайратаном они отправились в Караул Смерти вместе.

А вернулся Хедера уже один. Наполовину поседевший, с черной меткой и урной с прахом. Караул забрал у него все. Даже воспоминания.

\- В общем, при здравом размышлении вся эта церемония показалась мне довольно бессмысленной, - Хедера пожал плечами, чем-то неуловимо напомнив Шаану пра-пра-сколько-бы-там-ни-было-раз-пра-прадедушку.

\- Ты только при Кольфаене об этом не рассказывай, - негромко заметил Аэтон, и Хедера улыбнулся. Так он становился еще сильнее похож на Аайза, даже ямочки на щеках обозначились почти такие же. Но у старшего Солари они были резкие, глубокие, и в них пряталось неимоверное количество смешинок, а на щеках Хедеры они были легкие, едва заметные, и почти сразу же пропадали вместе с улыбкой. Да и улыбался он как-то криво и неуверенно. Так же, как неуверенно хромает тот, кто совсем недавно сломал обе ноги, и теперь заново учится ходить.

Шаан поймал себя на том, что откровенно таращится, и, спохватившись, отвернулся, снова глядя на Киавар. Тот уже показался над кузницами дальше середины.

\- Если он спросит – а он наверняка спросит, - то я могу сказать ему, что искал пропавшего капитана, - просто ответил Хедера, и Шаан обернулся, приподнимая бровь. Сержант спокойно выдержал его взгляд, а затем пожал плечами и отвернулся, глядя на вызолоченные стены и башни Шпиля. – А вот какие оправдания будут у самого капитана, сэр?

\- Никаких, - покачал головой Аэтон, не отрывая взгляда от кузниц внизу. – По крайней мере, никаких таких, которыми капитану хотелось бы поделиться с Кольфаеном. Я уже достаточно делился ими с капелланами ордена.

Хедера кивнул – как-то слишком быстро и слишком понимающе. Шаан вспомнил, сколько времени сам брат Тан проводил в реклюзиаме, и невольно подумал о том, сколько у них общего. Только там, где Хедера пытался вспомнить, Аэтон, напротив, отчаянно желал забыть.

\- Вы хорошо его знали, сэр? – спросил Хедера внезапно, словно услышав, о чем он думает.

\- Кого? – обернулся Шаан.

\- Ардарика Ваанеса.

Шаан открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но, помедлив, закрыл его и снова отвернулся. Умышленно или нет, но Хедера задел в душе Аэтона ту самую струну, которая и без того никак не желала умолкать.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Ваше возвращение на Освобождение наделало едва ли не больше шума, чем гибель магистра, - продолжил Хедера. – Слухи до сих пор носятся по коридорам, как птицы, объевшиеся переспелых слив. Самые невероятные слухи. Кто-то говорит, что Ваанес был предателем, кто-то называет его героем. А кто-то и вовсе такие небылицы рассказывает, что, если добавить еще парочку деталей, получатся байки вроде тех, что травят после отбоя слетки. Всей правды мы все равно никогда не узнаем, я полагаю, - Хедера грустно усмехнулся, как будто чему-то своему, - но даже по тому, что известно, картина выходит занятная. И я даже, знаете ли, призадумался было – и понял, что не так уж много знал о Ваанесе. Да и те, кого я спрашивал про эти байки, немногое смогли рассказать. Я помню, что его вечно окружали приятели и подчиненные, но, выходит, что по-настоящему его никто из нас и не знал. Может быть, покойный лорд Северакс, может быть, Шрайк – и вы, сэр. Северакс уже ничего никому не скажет, Шрайка расспрашивать бессмысленно – куда уж мне, если с ним даже капелланы совладать не могут, - и поэтому я спрашиваю вас. Вы довольно тесно общались с Ваанесом, насколько я помню. Вы хорошо его знали?

Шаан поудобнее пристроил локти, переплел костлявые пальцы и пристроил поверх них подбородок. Несколько минут он молчал, отрешенно разглядывая золотящийся кузнечный комплекс. В небо блестящими черными жуками поднялись первые грузовые шаттлы – церемонии по всему остальному Освобождению уже окончились, и жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло.

\- Когда-то мне казалось, что я хорошо его знаю, - проговорил Аэтон наконец. – Потом начало казаться, что я не знал его вовсе. Не уверен, что могу рассказать больше, чем остальные. Если, конечно, под этим вопросом ты не подразумевал какие-нибудь пикантные подробности, - добавил он и снова повернулся – и обнаружил, что Хедера смотрит прямо на него, чуть наклонив голову. Теперь он куда меньше походил на знаменитого родственника и куда больше – на любопытного ворона, высматривающего что-то блестящее.

\- Что? – поднял брови Аэтон, и Хедера едва заметно усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям.

\- Ничего, сэр, – ответил он и, оттопырив нижнюю губу, ловко сдул набок свесившуюся челку. - Все в порядке. Вам никто не говорил, что у вас глаза красивые?

\- Прошу прощения? – Шаан недоуменно нахмурился.

\- Глаза у вас красивые, говорю. При таком освещении особенно заметно. Они почти такие же, - Хедера кивнул за плечо на пылающий золотом Киавар. – Может быть, вам стоит почаще их поднимать, - добавил он с усмешкой и отлип от парапета. – Церемония Тысячи Имен уже должна была закончиться. Советую вам подыскать себе подходящее убежище. Кольфаен уже наверняка отправил кого-нибудь на ваши поиски.

Он едва заметно поклонился, коротко отсалютовал, прижав к груди раскрытую ладонь с оттопыренными большим и указательным пальцем – древний жест означал тень ворона, живущую в груди каждого из сынов Коракса, - и направился к выходу.

\- Если меня будут спрашивать, я скажу, что не видел тебя, - сказал Аэтон ему в спину, - но тебе стоит придумать себе убедительное оправдание.

Он уже снова отвернулся, когда за его спиной раздался короткий смешок, больше похожий на фырканье, и тихое «обязательно».


	2. Chapter 2

**СЕЙЧАС**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Памяти._

… обезглавленное тело рухнуло на пол с глухим и сухим хлопком, как мешок, набитый старым тряпьем. Звякнул выпавший из пальцев металлический чехол, засверкал, прокатившись по дуге, и замер.

Это Шаан еще успел запомнить. Почему-то тогда время как будто сгустилось и замедлилось, потекло, как масляный конденсат, растянулось одной длинной каплей, и каждая деталь, каждое движение казались отдельными кадрами старой пикт-записи.

А дальше все смешалось, слилось, переплелось в один сумасшедший калейдоскоп, кадры начали наслаиваться друг на друга, словно сотня старых кинофильмов перемешалась на одном экране.

Кажется, сначала все-таки прогрохотал выстрел – обычный болтерный выстрел, громкий и сердитый. Сверкнула вспышка, как отблеск молнии, и спустя долю секунды, как раскат грома, последовал резкий хлопок. Птицы, сидевшие под потолком на балках и статуях, сорвались с мест, начали носиться над головами братьев, хлопая крыльями, заходясь недовольным карканьем. Вороны, сидевшие на плечах бойцов из роты Кольфаена, взлетели следом, растворились во вспугнутой стае, и только белый ворон Кайда метался среди них белым пятном, как подхваченный ветром лист пергамента.

Шаан успел заметить, что первым начал стрелять Солари, но так и не понял, куда тот целился. Он палил по балкам, то ли пытаясь подстрелить какую-нибудь из птиц, то ли норовя сшибить голову какой-нибудь статуе. Спустя секунду к нему присоединились и остальные – Шаан еще успел заметить, как старательно братья выслеживают невидимого противника, и прочитал по их губам проклятия – в основном в адрес птиц, мешающих как следует прицелиться.

Шрайк, судя по всему, тоже успел заметить того, кто был там, наверху. Он поднял взгляд за мгновение до того, как упал обезглавленный серв, и успел принять стойку, и даже бросился куда-то в сторону. Но затем неожиданно отшатнулся, и, схватившись за плечо, прошипел несколько слов, никак не годившихся для реклюзиама.

Почти сразу же рядом с ним на помосте оказался капитан Мелериекс и сержанты Исвин и Кентарек – Крыло Шрайка бросилось на помощь командиру, прикрыло его собой, вскидывая оружие, хотя нужда в нем почти сразу же отпала: спустя еще один миг рядом с ними, словно вынырнув из ближайшей тени, возник кодиций Икарис. Глаза Киры сияли колдовским не-светом, психический ветер колыхал полы одежд, едва заметно трепал тугой хвост, стянутый на затылке, а по рукам плясали голубые искры. Температура в зале резко упала, пахнуло озоном, а воздух вокруг помоста задрожал – Кира поднял психический щит, накрывая помост едва ли не целиком.

Послышался сердитый голос, и к помосту, расталкивая плечами остальных, протиснулся старший апотекарий Рови Скраундер. Икарис повел рукой, словно разгоняя едва заметную дымку, и Скраундер проскользнул внутрь психического купола. Он присел рядом со скорчившимся Шрайком, заставляя его убрать руку от плеча.

Все заняло несколько секунд, но Шаану они показались двумя долгими часами. За его спиной что-то крикнул Корвиде, пытающийся угомонить переполошившихся слетков, и Шаан машинально обернулся, и даже успел подумать, не нужна ли Корвиде помощь.

А больше он ничего сделать не успел – что-то ощутимо толкнуло его в бок, керамит звякнул о керамит, и Шаан, развернувшись, едва сумел вовремя поймать рухнувшее ему на руки тело.

Он не сразу понял, что произошло.

А потом, спустя один удар сердца, он словно очнулся от забытья, словно вынырнул из воды. Все стало ясным, четким и понятным.

Кто бы ни был там, на балках, мгновение назад, его истинной целью был не Шрайк.

И помощь была нужна не ему.

И Шаан закричал.

Потому что не знал, услышат ли его.

Потому что ему показалось, что он слишком далеко от помоста.

Потому что на долю секунды представил, что не найдется свободных рук, потому что все заняты магистром.

Он начал кричать, звать на помощь, и, кажется, тоже выругался.

Потому что больше он не мог ничего.

**ТОГДА**

_Вороний Шпиль. Год назад. День Вознесения._

Киавар, большой и красный, медленно полз вниз, в густые тучи. Освобождение вот-вот должно было погрузиться во тьму, хотя по внутреннему распорядку день только-только начинался. Лунные и планетарные сутки не совпадали, но в ордене для удобства пользовались общеимперским календарем и планетарным временем. Однако на информационных табло, видневшихся на стенах почти в каждом кабинете и общих залах, отображались одновременно четыре-пять хроно – со стандартным имперским временем, с местным лунным, и с несколькими планетарными часовыми поясами.

За годы, проведенные в ордене, Шаан привык доверять внутренним часам куда больше, чем любым другим.

Внутренние часы подсказывали, что день только начинался – долгий, насыщенный работой и многочисленными церемониями.

Густые золотисто-оранжевые блики постепенно блекли, остывали, как раскаленное железо, и становились мутно-красными. Высокие стопки бумаг и охапки инфопланшетов отбрасывали длинные фиолетовые тени.

По Шпилю ходила старая шутка о том, что каждый ворон, будь он даже самым закоренелым одиночкой, рано или поздно начинает испытывать потребность в гнездовании.

Шаан подобной потребности не испытывал, но все равно чувствовал себя так, словно гнездо вокруг вырастает само. Бумаги, распечатки и свитки, какие-то мелкие, не очень почтенные, но очень старые трофеи, обнаруженные среди залежей, инфопланшеты и инфокристаллы – все это постепенно окружало его, как баррикады, накапливалось на столе, а затем, как плесень, расползалось по всему кабинету, оккупировало пол, подоконники и стеллажи, кресла и подставки.

Капитан Четвертой роты числился в ордене главнокомандующим флота, и во время крупных кампаний именно Шаану полагалось координировать действия капитанов всех кораблей в пустотных сражениях и во время маневров. А в то время, когда флот не участвовал ни в каких кампаниях, на плечи Шаана ложилась административная работа. Ему полагалось присматривать за ходом ремонта кораблей, вести переговоры с технодесантниками и механикум, подписывать приказы о назначении или списании членов экипажа, и регулярно отчитываться перед магистром.

Последний отчет, прямо сказать, не задался. Гвардия Ворона и без того зализывала раны после кампаний в Дамокловом заливе и на Калте, а после того, что произошло на орбите Освобождения, Шрайк отдал приказ о тотальной модернизации всей имеющейся в ордене техники, включая корабли и транспорт. Кузницы чадили денно и нощно, выпуская под защитный купол такое количество испарений, что дожди над луной хлестали не хуже, чем в Нгаривской дельте. К дождям примешивались ветра – шлюзы защитного купола то и дело раскрывались, впуская очередные грузовые шаттлы, и воздушные массы постоянно смещались, переплетались, трепали висящие на внешних стенах знамена, загоняли птиц под крыши.

И поэтому Аэтон цикл за циклом проводил, склонившись над бумагами, покидая кабинет только для того, чтобы в очередной раз обсудить какие-то вопросы с технодесантниками или проконтролировать ход очередных работ.

День Вознесения он встретил там же - за рабочим столом из полированного обсидиана, заваленным свитками и распечатками. Праздник наступил два стандартных часа назад, принеся с собой новую порцию хмурых сизых туч и документов.

Днем Вознесения в ордене называли день, когда Бог-Император ступил на Освобождение и встретился лицом к лицу с потерянным сыном. В этот день Коракс узнал, что он – примарх Девятнадцатого легиона, и что тысячи и тысячи его генетических сынов ждут, когда он возглавит их и поведет в бой за объединение человечества. Также Коракс узнал и то, что многие его соратники-ликейцы тоже могут отправиться вместе с ним к звездам.

Для слетка получить в такой день силовой доспех считалось добрым знаком, а боевые братья из резервных рот, отличившиеся в боях, уходили на повышение именно на День Вознесения, соблюдая старую традицию.

Несмотря на суматоху, вызванную ремонтом и внеплановыми проверками, атмосфера в Шпиле в этот день была праздничная, разительно контрастирующая с погодой за бронированными окнами. В реклюзиаме проводились торжественные церемонии, а после них братья собирались в общих залах, сдвигали столы в рефектории, где чествовали тех, кто получил повышение. Вчерашние скауты присоединялись к шумным компаниям на правах полноценных космических десантников, проходили шуточные испытания, а то и отправлялись в тренировочные ямы, чтобы доказать, что и впрямь заслуживают свой доспех.

Новая стопка приказов, характеристик и рекомендаций легла и на стол Шаану – поредевшая Четвертая рота нуждалась в пополнении, и капитаны Шестой, Седьмой, Восьмой и Девятой предоставили список возможных кандидатов на повышение.

Шаан забрал очередное личное дело из стопки и принялся изучать послужной список и выданные остальными командирами характеристики. К каждому делу их прилагалось не меньше десяти – от товарищей, от сержантов, от капитана роты, - и все их приходилось изучать внимательно. Несложно было отыскать талантливого бойца или умелого диверсанта, который сможет занять место в роте – куда сложнее было найти того, кто станет еще одним пером в крыле и позволит тебе взлететь, не боясь потерять восходящий поток и упасть на землю.

Увлеченный изучением характеристик, Шаан почти не обратил внимания на тихие шаги, раздавшиеся совсем рядом, - за прошедшие дни он привык к ним так же, как привык к постоянному шелесту бумаг и несмолкаемому писку внутренних коммов, - и поднял глаза только тогда, когда на столе вместо очередного отчета оказался небольшой латунный поднос с нарезанными фруктами.

\- Раздобыл в рефектории, - просто ответил Хедера, когда капитан вопросительно поднял бровь. – В конце концов, сегодня праздник, сэр. А вы чахнете над отчетами уже десятый цикл кряду, как drei-mayenna. **[1]**

\- Как кто, прости? – обернулся Шаан, уже потянувшийся было за долькой сероватой альнеймской дыни.

\- Drei-mayenna, - повторил сержант, и, ухватив с подноса кусочек чего-то зеленого, вернулся к стеллажам. – На Киаваре про них не рассказывают?

\- Я не слышал, - Шаан покачал головой.

\- А на Освобождении про них частенько говорили. Это призраки, которые собирают всякие разные вещи – хотя бы те же бумаги, - и затем без конца перебирают их тонкими, высохшими до костей пальцами, - Хедера пошевелил рукой, изображая жадные движения призраков. – Они убивают каждого, кто, как им кажется, покушается на их сокровища. В моей смертной семье рассказывали, что это призраки ликейских надзирателей, вернее, адептов администрариума. Они присваивали себе много чужого добра, а потом начинали бояться, что его кто-нибудь отнимет. И этот страх не давал им упокоиться с миром.

Шаан усмехнулся.

\- На Киаваре вместо мертвых drei-mayenna вполне хватает живых гильдийцев. И они чахнут над своим добром ничуть не хуже.

\- А вы ведь тоже гильдиец, капитан, – заметил Хедера, оборачиваясь. Шаан, снова вернувшийся было к чтению, едва заметно вздрогнул и поднял глаза.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Нашел ваше личное дело, когда разбирал архивы роты, - сознался Хедера. – Там был отчет и о вашем рекрутировании.

Шаан вздохнул и покачал головой. Ему стоило догадаться. Брат-сержант Тан вернулся из Караула в тот момент, когда Четвертая рота находилась в Ультрамаре, и временно взял на себя большую часть административной работы. Во-первых, больше было некому, во-вторых, к полевым операциям брат Тан был временно непригоден, а апотекарии настоятельно не рекомендовали оставлять его в одиночестве и праздности. Неудивительно, что к тому моменту, когда Шаан увяз в борьбе с отчетами, именно Хедера пришел ему на помощь – он в текущей ситуации разбирался едва ли не лучше, чем сам капитан.

\- Да, - неохотно сознался Аэтон. - Моя смертная семья входила в техногильдию Варекс-Аттани, контролирующую заводы Арматара. Впрочем, это не то происхождение, которым стоит хвастать, когда ты – Гвардеец Ворона.

Хедера кивнул и усмехнулся – точно так же торопливо и понимающе, как тогда, на том освещенном золотым светом балконе. И Шаан снова ощутил то самое странное чувство родства, зашевелившееся где-то внутри.

Уж кто-кто, а Хедера хорошо знал, что это такое – молчать о собственной семье.

Шаан отложил планшет с личным делом кандидата в сторону, и, забрав с подноса еще дольку дыни, принялся ее жевать, наблюдая за Хедерой – тот пристроился прямо на полу, привалившись спиной к стеллажу, обложившись свитками и распечатками, и что-то наскоро выстукивал на инфопланшете, то и дело сверяясь с той или иной бумагой. За прошедшие циклы он точно так же, как и Шаан, покидал кабинет только по рабочим вопросам, хотя, сказать по правде, торчать рядом с командиром денно и нощно у Хедеры никакой нужды не было – сдав административные дела, он должен был вернуться к своим прямым обязанностям.

Но почему-то брат Тан предпочел остаться, и теперь воевал с бесконечными отчетами едва ли не с большим энтузиазмом, чем сам капитан.

\- Брат Тан, - позвал Шаан, и Хедера поднял глаза. – А ведь насколько я помню, тебя-то забрали в орден именно в День Вознесения?

\- Я сам пришел, - ответил Хедера и снова перевел глаза на планшет, продолжая что-то набирать. – Поддержал добрую семейную традицию. Род Солари исправно снабжает орден рекрутами уже не первое тысячелетие, и кто-то из наших предков решил, что именно День Вознесения как нельзя лучше подойдет для того, чтобы отправить в орден очередного сына. В один из Дней Вознесения настала и моя очередь.

Шаан кивнул, больше своим мыслям. О семье Солари и ее давних традициях в ордене были наслышаны – звучное родовое имя периодически всплывало в архивах и хрониках и несколько раз встречалось в списках тех, кто золотыми буквами был начертан на Плите памяти в Зале славы реклюзиама. Из всей плеяды героев выбивался, пожалуй, только Аайз – его капелланы забрали в День Освобождения, и вся Вторая рота уже не первое столетие шутила, что главный праздник всех уроженцев луны для семьи Солари считается «Днем Освобождения от Аайза».

Впрочем, Аайз всегда выбивался из общей массы.

\- Я закончил с общим отчетом, сэр, - подал голос Хедера. – Перечитывать будете?

\- Ты там написал о фиолетовых орках с желтыми крыльями?

\- Никак нет, сэр.

\- Тогда не буду. Ничего нового я там не увижу.

Хедера усмехнулся и кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги. Зашуршали потревоженные распечатки. Хедера подошел к столу и протянул Шаану планшет. Капитан лизнул кончик пальца и не глядя коснулся экрана. ДНК-анализатор расшифровал образец материала и автоматически заверил отчет именем капитана. Дождавшись утвердительного сигнала, Хедера отослал отчет магистру, и, отложив планшет, по-простому пристроился на краешке стола.

\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил Шаан, изучавший следующее дело.

\- Если позволите, сэр – я все-таки думаю, что вам стоит сделать перерыв. В конце концов, сегодня в рефектории можно разжиться чем-нибудь повкуснее синтекаши и питательных паст. Полагаю, стоит этим воспользоваться.

\- Не утруждай себя. Я вполне могу поесть и здесь, если уж на то пошло. Моего внимания дожидаются еще пятнадцать личных дел, а это - сто пятьдесят характеристик, и…

\- Поесть-то можно и здесь, - кивнул Хедера, ничуть не смутившись, - а отпраздновать?.. 

Шаан поднял глаза. Хедера улыбался – уже куда шире и куда увереннее, - и ямочки на его щеках обозначились резче, совсем как у его знаменитого предка.

И почему-то, глядя на эту улыбку, Шаану окончательно расхотелось спорить. Он раздумчиво посмотрел на поднос с фруктами и, помедлив, встал из-за стола.

\- Думаю, пару часов личные дела подождут, - сказал он, и Хедера хмыкнул.

\- Учитывая, сколько отчетов вы уже отправили милорду магистру за прошедший цикл, сэр – не думаю, что он расстроится, если не получит в ближайшее время еще один…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Тонкопалый» (киаварск. ликейск.).


	3. Chapter 3

**СЕЙЧАС**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Памяти._

В коридорах апотекариона было холодно, и терпко пахло антисептиками, озоном и кровью. И еще чем-то кислым, прогорклым – так пахнет мертвая плоть, слишком долго лежавшая в сточной канаве, где плесени уже было больше, чем воды.

Чем дальше Шаан шел по коридору, тем отчаяннее щекотали его нос эти запахи. Иногда к ним примешивался сладковатый запах благовоний – и тут же исчезал, растворялся среди кислоты и горечи. Добравшись до нужной двери, Шаан дождался, пока она с шипением раскроется, и шагнул в проем.

Здесь, в смотровой, антисептиками пахло еще резче, гудели обеззараживающие лампы, и сам воздух горчил на языке. На одной из коек, неловко свесив ноги, все еще частично облаченные в силовой доспех, пристроился Шрайк. Броню с него стащили до пояса, и теперь реликтовые керамитовые части, блоки искусственных мышц и массивный силовой ранец были кое-как свалены у стены. Поддоспешный комбинезон словно искромсали лазерным резаком, обнажая правое плечо и руку. Несколько лоскутов комбинезона, наруч и перчатка лежали там же, на полу.

Выглядел магистр скверно. Морщинки на лице как будто стали глубже, превратившись в трещины на белом мраморе, губы посерели, под глазами залегли темно-сизые тени.

А хуже всего выглядело его плечо.

Больше всего это походило на застарелый ожог от лаз-оружия, с которым почему-то не смогла справиться регенерация. Он растянулся на все плечо, от шеи и до руки, дотягивался до ключицы.

Рядом со Шрайком, орудуя пятью серворуками сразу, как гигантский паук, хлопотал Айвенар Фелани, апотекарий из Шестой роты. Собственными руками и парой сервоскальпелей Айвенар быстро и осторожно срезал отмирающие ткани, складывая их в небольшой поддон, еще двумя опрыскивал рану чем-то из баллончика, а остальными придерживал впитывающие тампоны и лоскуты синтетической кожи. Он восстанавливал плоть Шрайка, как древнюю мозаику, но, похоже, пока что не добился особого успеха.

Остальных апотекариев было не видно, только в углу копошилась пара сервиторов, готовая подать инструменты или нужные материалы.

Значит, братья Скраундер и Корвинари сейчас в операционной, подумалось Шаану. От этой мысли почему-то стало легче.

Рядом с керамитовой кучей молчаливой статуей замер Аайз Солари. Он стоял, привалившись к стене, и на его хмуром лице сейчас явственно отражались все прожитые годы и сражения – в паутине морщинок вокруг глаз, в сердитых складках у губ, в бессильно ссутуленных плечах.

Шаан подошел ближе и выжидательно замер. Шрайк, подняв глаза, едва заметно кивнул.

\- Докладывай, - хрипло велел он.

\- Реклюзиам закрыт, - сообщил Шаан. – Шестая рота на карауле. Шпиль полностью переведен на экстренный режим. Технодесантики перекрыли системы жизнеобеспечения, в трубах опущены переборки, вентиляционная система закрыта полностью. Грузовые и летные доки тоже закрыты. Кислорода в дормиториях хватит еще на четыре часа. Все выходы заблокированы, подключена строгая ДНК-активация замков. Корвиде разогнал своих слетков по кельям, двери заблокированы, у сержантов приказ стрелять на поражение при любой попытке проникновения на этаж. Вторая и Четвертая роты разбились на поисковые группы и вместе с библиариями обыскивают Шпиль. Психический след зацепить удалось, но он слишком слабый. Поисковые импульсы никакого результата не приносят.

\- Еще бы, - Шрайк раздраженно дернул подбородком и тут же поморщился. – Это же каллидус. Я не удивлюсь, если у нее есть психическая защита. Они обычно предусматривают все.

\- Не шевелитесь, милорд, - попросил апотекарий, срезая очередной кусочек мышцы.

Шрайк нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

\- Итого у нас есть четыре часа, чтобы поймать каллидус, - хмуро проговорил Солари, - и еще часа полтора, прежде чем содержание углекислого газа в кельях станет критическим для смертного персонала Шпиля. Учитывая размеры крепости, это все равно что искать гвоздь в контейнере со шлаком. А если каллидус не одна…

\- Похоже, она была тут одна. Иначе бы вторая довершила начатое, когда ты спугнул первую, - откликнулся Шрайк.

\- Икарис почти сразу же поднял психический щит, - Солари покачал головой. – Даже если бы там была вторая, она не смогла бы сквозь него пробиться.

\- А кто говорит обо мне, Аайз? – негромко спросил Шрайк. – Ее конечной целью был не я.

\- Почему ты так уверен? – неожиданно зло вскинулся тот.

\- Потому что сержанта Тана она подстрелила уже потом. Когда все отвлеклись на меня. Вряд ли она стала бы это делать, чтобы просто сорвать злость от неудачного покушения, не находишь?

Солари шумно выдохнул и, отлепившись от стены, начал раздраженно расхаживать по залу.

\- Если бы она хотела убить его, она стреляла бы наверняка, - заявил он.

\- Она и стреляла, - ответил Шрайк. – И попала бы, если бы ты ее не спугнул. Да и тех двух выстрелов, которые она успела сделать, может хватить, как по мне. Я не знаю, что это за дрянь, - добавил он, указывая глазами на рану. - Скраундер сказал, что она вступает в реакцию с кровью космического десанта. Первый раз такое вижу, но ткани эта штука разъедает не хуже жижи из пищеварительного пруда… Айвенар, мать твою! – рявкнул он, вздрагивая.

\- Я прошу вас, милорд, постарайтесь не шевелиться, - ответил апотекарий, удерживая его руку. – Реакция идет слишком быстро и непредсказуемо, и я не могу использовать анестезию во избежание…

\- Просто заканчивай с этим побыстрее, - процедил Шрайк.

\- Я стараюсь, милорд, - апотекарий поддел лезвием еще один лоскут отмершей плоти. – Как я уже говорил, реакция идет быстро, и… - начал было он, поводя серворукой.

\- Не тряси у меня перед носом моими собственными сухожилиями, - хмуро буркнул Шрайк, отворачиваясь.

\- … и работать необходимо внимательно, - продолжил Айвенар холодно. – И, если вы заинтересованы в том, чтобы сохранить подвижность руки и обойтись без аугментики, я настоятельно рекомендую вам не двигаться. Я почти закончил.

Шрайк шумно выдохнул, но покладисто замер.

\- Мне сложно поверить в то, что за Хедерой прислали ассасина, - проговорил Аайз, качая головой. – Что он мог натворить?

\- Что бы он ни натворил, мы вряд ли об этом узнаем, - ответил Шрайк. – Хедера связан клятвами Караулу Смерти, а те вряд ли будут делиться какой-либо информацией.

\- В отчете о службе брата Тана, полученном из Караула, ни о каких серьезных проступках не указано, - заметил Шаан. – Я подробно ознакомился со всеми материалами – его послужной список безукоризнен.

\- И при этом он вернулся полуседой, с черной меткой, с длинным перечнем рекомендаций от Караульных апотекариев, и приволок урну с прахом брата Кайтарана и ассасина каллидус на хвосте, - едко ввернул Солари. – Аэтон, ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь?

\- Я верю в то, что на брате Тане нет никакой вины, - ответил Шаан. – Иначе бы он вернулся с позором. Караул сообщает о подобных вещах. Но мы не получали никакой информации.

\- Но Инквизиция – или кто там еще, - считает, что вина на нем есть! – огрызнулся Солари. – Причем достаточно ощутимая, чтобы отправить ассасина прямо в крепость-монастырь ордена первого основания, да еще поставить под удар самого магистра! Это прямое объявление войны, если ты спросишь меня. Как надо было отчаяться, чтобы пойти на такое?

\- Смотря что они прячут, - ответил за Шаана Шрайк. – Что бы это ни было, они явно очень не хотят, чтобы об этом кому-то было известно. Беда в том, что всех подробностей мы выяснить не сможем. А значит, руководствоваться нам придется исключительно соображениями собственной совести.

Солари открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, - Шаану показалось, что Аайз собрался честно сказать все, что думает о наличии у Шрайка совести, - но в этот момент зашипел шлюз основного операционного зала. Загудели дезинфицирующее лампы, пахнуло холодком, и из клубов азотного пара вышел Рови Скраундер, на ходу протирая салфеткой лезвие одной из серворук.

Солари в три шага оказался рядом с ним, и, помедлив, спросил:

\- Как он?..

\- Как гласит народная мудрость, если пациент очень хочет жить – медицина бессильна, - невесело усмехнулся Скраундер, и Аайз поморщился, как от зубной боли. – Пришлось удалить четверть левого легкого и правую оолитическую почку, но процесс разложения прочих органов удалось остановить.

Солари медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

\- Что дальше? – спросил он глухо, каким-то не своим голосом.

\- Дальше? – буднично переспросил Скраундер. – Дальше будем выращивать новые ткани из взятых образцов и имплантировать вместо погибших. Две недели, не меньше, - добавил он в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.

\- У нас нет двух недель, - продолжил Солари. – У нас есть ассасин каллидус, скрывающийся где-то в Шпиле, четыре часа времени на ее поиски и полное незнание того, сколько еще этих кислотных патронов у нее осталось.

\- Я не умею исцелять раны наложением рук, - огрызнулся апотекарий и подошел к сидящему на койке Шрайку. Айвенар посторонился, позволяя Скраундеру рассмотреть рану. - За чудесами – в библиариум.

\- Дельная мысль, - кивнул Шрайк и тут же раздраженно зашипел от боли. – Шаан, - позвал он, стараясь не двигаться, - отзови поисковые группы. Библиарии нужны мне здесь. Немедленно.

**ТОГДА**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Гнева. Год назад._

Дымчато-черное лезвие клинка отливало голубым, но стоило наклонить клинок, и голубоватые блики становились зелеными – точь-в-точь маховое перо из вороньего крыла.

Шаан последний раз провел вдоль клинка мелкой щеткой, счищая остатки точильной пыли, и, отложив ее, коснулся прохладной поверхности пальцами.

Меч был славный – он вместе с Шааном побывал во множестве боев, и вдоволь напился крови врагов ордена. Он должен был составить отличную пару тому мечу, который Шаан положил на стойку несколько минут назад.

Одноручный клинок принадлежал ему уже полтора часа. Полтора стандартных часа назад Шаан получил его из рук старшего капеллана Чариса в Часовне славы, на глазах у всех собравшихся. Затем капеллан возложил на склоненную голову капитана венок из листьев лесной лаурелии – сухие сероватые листья пахли пылью, старым деревом и сыростью Нгаривской дельты, - и Шаан, обернувшись к остальным братьям, поднял клинок над головой и поклялся, что не опозорит его во веки веков.

И в ответ боевыми барабанами застучали керамитовые кулаки по полированным нагрудникам.

Никто тогда не сказал Шаану ни слова, но он и не нуждался в словах. По окончанию церемонии он вернулся к себе и принялся начищать пожалованный ему меч. Священная реликвия ордена не нуждалась ни в очистке, ни в заточке, и потому Аэтон не особенно усердствовал оселком. Ему просто нужно было подержать меч в руках, привыкнуть к его весу. Тот был идеально сбалансирован и казался продолжением руки. Но за полтора часа он как будто не нагрелся в руках и продолжал неприятно холодить ладонь, когда Шаан убирал его на стойку.

Прикрыв глаза, Шаан забормотал молитвы духам оружия, поглаживая клинок пальцами, а затем водрузил меч в крепления чуть пониже первого и зажег ароматные палочки саани. Тонкие струйки дыма поползли вверх, облизывая оба меча, оплетая тонкими призрачными щупальцами.

Шаан наблюдал за их медленным, плавным танцем, и пытался отыскать в своем сердце что-нибудь, приличествующее случаю – благодарность за полученную награду, гордость за исполненный долг, хотя бы просто благочестивый покой.

А находил только горечь и холод.

День Гнева был самым черным днем в истории Гвардии Ворона. В этот день начался долгий, кровопролитный бой на Истваане-V, который едва не уничтожил весь легион, в этот день стало известно о предательстве Хоруса Луперкаля. В этот день братские узы рассекли острые клинки, и легиона, еще вчера готовые подставить друг другу плечо, пошли друг на друга войной.

Несколько месяцев назад, в День Памяти, Шаану казалось, что ни один праздник он не будет ненавидеть так сильно.

Сегодня, стоя на церемонии в реклюзиаме, он понял, что ошибался.

В День Гнева Гвардия Ворона чествовала тех, кто жестоко покарал предателей, кто уничтожил врагов ордена и всего Империума. В этот день братья приносили клятвы возмездия, обновляли старые обеты, скрепляли кровью обещания.

И сегодня, в День Гнева, Аэтон Шаан получил благословление и награду за то, что обагрил руки кровью Ардарика Ваанеса. За успех, которым увенчалась его столетняя охота.

Охота, не принесшая ему ничего, кроме горького разочарования, и не оставившая ничего, кроме холода и пустоты на сердце.

Каждый раз, нападая на след предателя, Шаану казалось, что в этот раз кошки, скребущие у него на душе, наконец-то угомонятся. Что тяжесть на сердце исчезнет, и он сможет наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью. Но тело Ваанеса отвезли на Киавар и скормили воронам в Нгаривской дельте, а кошки так и не угомонились, а сердце все так же продолжало давить.

И, благодаря капеллана Чариса и магистра за драгоценную награду, Шаан чувствовал себя так, словно лжет им в лицо. А взгляды товарищей жгли спину, словно те тоже понимали, что капитан лжет. Аэтон ждал, что капеллан что-нибудь скажет ему потом, после церемонии. Что кто-нибудь из братьев, отведя глаза, тихо прошепчет – «лжец».

Но в их глазах была только гордость и одобрение. И те жгли еще хуже, чем ненависть и разочарование.

Аэтон устало потер лицо ладонями, и в этот момент что-то глухо звякнуло у него перед самым носом. Открыв глаза, он увидел большую бутыль из мутного стекла, полную какой-то темной жидкости.

\- У вас всю церемонию был такой вид, сэр, как будто вам очень нужно выпить, - раздался знакомый голос. – Но вы помните о том, что организм космического десантника способен совладать с любым токсином, и вас это очень огорчает.

Шаан обернулся. На пороге реликвария стоял Хедера Тан, привалившийся спиной к стене и выжидательно сложивший руки на груди.

\- К счастью, - невозмутимо продолжил он, - за тысячелетия своего существования космический десант научился справляться с подобными досадными мелочами.

\- Как ты сюда попал? – спросил Шаан, переводя взгляд с Хедеры на бутылку и обратно.

\- Двери в ваши покои были не заперты, - ответил тот, пожимая плечами. – И это только лишний раз убедило меня в обоснованности моих подозрений. У вас действительно скверный вид, сэр, - добавил он, помолчав, - очень скверный. И меня это обеспокоило.

\- Тебе не стоило… - начал было Шаан, забирая бутылку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. И, сообразив, вытащил пробку и принюхался. – Погоди, это что…?

\- Плесневка, - широко улыбнулся Хедера. – Ликейский рецепт, из поколения в поколение передается. По слухам, по нему еще сам Коракс настаивал, на плесени из соляных шахт и гайках из машинного отсека. Честно говоря, на болтах от «Теневых воронов» вкуснее получается, - пожал он плечами, – наверное, там сплав другой…

От этих слов Шаан икнул и поспешно зажал рот рукой, заталкивая обратно совершенно неуместный для реликвария хохот. А тот все равно прорывался наружу, булькал в горле, просачивался сквозь пальцы, превращался в фырканье и всхлипы, но прорывался упорно, как чахлый росток из трещины в скалобетоне.

\- Не уверен, что идти сегодня в рефекторий – хорошая идея, - продолжил Хедера, дождавшись, пока Шаан отсмеется. – Но я подумал – может быть, вы не откажете мне в компании?..

\- Отказываться от настойки по рецептам самого примарха попросту непозволительно, - Шаан выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Смех прошел, но губы продолжала растягивать странная, неуместная и непривычная улыбка.

Хедера протянул руку, помогая ему подняться на ноги, и посторонился, пропуская Шаана к выходу.

До конца цикла оставалось чуть меньше часа, когда плесневка в бутылке кончилась, а темы для разговоров – еще нет. Хотя, сказать по правде, говорил в основном Хедера – о каторжных рецептах, передававшихся в семье Солари из поколения в поколение, о рецептах, сохранившихся в семье Тан, и о тех чудовищных органических химерах, которые получались при попытках совместить культурное наследие обоих родов. Он говорил о старых ликейских традициях – о некоторых из них Шаан не слышал даже в ордене. У самого Аэтона в памяти тоже отыскалась парочка любопытных традиций, бытующих в киаварских гильдиях – Хедера слушал о них с неподдельным интересом, и лишь изредка вворачивал хлесткие комментарии. Пожалуй, если бы Шаан услышал подобные замечания от кого-то другого, он бы даже обиделся – но на Хедеру невозможно было обижаться. И поэтому они продолжали разговаривать, словно старались наговориться про запас перед тем, как закончится День Гнева и наступит Ночь Молчания.

Ночь Молчания полагалось проводить в кельях, предаваясь медитациям. Ни одна случайная мысль не должна была помешать братьям-библиариям вслушиваться и всматриваться в потоки варпа в попытках отыскать пропавшего примарха. Раньше Шаан любил эту ночь. Любил тишину, окутывающую коридоры Шпиля, густую и звенящую. Затихали повседневные разговоры, смолкал ненужный шум, и лишь где-то под сводчатыми потолками изредка шелестели жесткие гладкие перья да скрежетали по балкам когти.

На смену дневной суете и торжественным церемониям приходили молчаливые тени – теплые тени, ледяные тени, густые тени, мягкие тени, резкие тени…

Шаан любил тени. Он любил тени, любил тишину, и каждую Ночь Молчания он проводил в медитации, очищая разум от лишних размышлений и ненужных эмоций.

Но чем дольше он смотрел на сидящего напротив десантника, тем острее ощущал, что не хочет ни тишины, ни молчания. Тени, сгущавшиеся в коридоре, некстати напоминали об острых ледяных когтях, сжимавших сердце и легкие. А тишина…

В тишине Шаан снова начинал слышать собственные мысли. Свой внутренний голос, охрипший от боли. Голос, задающий вопросы, на которые не было ответа.

За прошедшие месяцы Шаан был сыт ими по горло.

Хедера разлил остатки плесневки – он настаивал, что ликейскую плесневку надо пить исключительно из железных клепаных стаканов, чтобы соблюсти традицию и в полной мере раскрыть вкус напитка, - и они с Шааном, коротко отсалютовав друг другу стаканами, осушили их до дна. Последние капли оставили на языке мерзковатое, колкое металлическое послевкусие.

Шаан отставил стакан и облизнул губы. Привкус металла сменился горьковатой солью.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на окно – Киавар ушел за горизонт, и теперь над промышленным сектором, переливавшимся голубыми и алыми огнями, висело лишь тусклое медное солнце.

В полумраке, царившем в покоях капитана, зеленые руны на информационном табло казались сияющими гнилушками. До того, как наступит Ночь Молчания, оставалось порядка десяти минут.

\- Пожалуй, мне нужно идти, - проговорил Хедера, раздумчиво глядя на мерцающие цифры, - если я хочу добраться до собственной кельи до того, как цикл закончится. Я ведь уже не слеток, чтобы говорить, что рассчитываю увидеть примарха, если кто-нибудь обнаружит меня в коридоре посреди Ночи Молчания.

Шаан усмехнулся уголком рта. Эта шутка ходила в ордене уже не первую сотню лет. Наслушавшись орденских баек, многие молодые мальчишки начинали верить, что в Ночь Молчания, когда коридоры крепости пустеют, примарх выходит из теней и бесшумно обходит свои владения. Конечно же, находились те, кто пытался его обнаружить. Конечно же, старшие слетки не упускали возможности подшутить над товарищами.

Шаану и самому доводилось поучаствовать в этой забаве - с обоих сторон.

\- Тано? - неожиданно позвал Хедера. Шаан поднял вопросительный взгляд, и даже успел открыть рот, чтобы спросить, когда они успели перейти на панибратство, как Хедера негромко спросил:

\- Хочешь, я останусь?

Шаан нахмурился.

_«Нет»_ , - хотелось сказать ему. - « _Грубое нарушение традиций может стоить тебе неприятностей, а ты и так уже нарушил их достаточно»._

_«Нет_ », - хотелось сказать ему. - « _Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то видел меня сейчас, жалкого и разбитого, запутавшегося в собственных сомнениях, проигравшего собственным демонам»._

_«Нет»,_ \- хотелось сказать ему. - « _Мне не нужны утешения. С меня достаточно лишних слов и пустых разговоров»._

\- Да, - сказал Шаан вслух. – Останься. Я не возражаю.

И Хедера остался. И оказалось, что в запасе у него еще целое множество баек.

Шаан не помнил, когда он последний раз столько смеялся.

Он наблюдал за тем, как Хедера увлеченно рассказывает о высадке на Орлас-24-11, случившейся еще в те годы, когда сам он был желторотым скаутом, как в лицах описывает встречу с местными повстанцами, активно жестикулируя и ничуть не заботясь о том, чтобы хоть немного понизить голос – и думал, что за прошедшие месяцы именно Хедера почему-то оказывался рядом в нужные моменты. Как будто чувствовал, что Шаану плохо, что его снова затягивает вглубь черная ледяная бездна – и каждый раз возникал рядом, словно из ниоткуда, с дурацкими побасенками, с шутками, с плесневкой…

Может быть, он и правда видел и понимал больше, чем Шаану хотелось – о том, что эмоции Аэтона легко прочитать, говорил еще Ваанес.

А может быть, он просто и сам слишком часто смотрел в лицо этой ледяной бездне.

И слишком хорошо знал, каково это, когда бездна начинает смотреть в ответ.

Они проболтали до самого конца ночного перерыва. До тех пор, пока не наступило Утро Расставания. В архивах ордена рассказывалось, что очередную годовщину истваанской резни Коракс провел у себя в покоях. Гвардейцы Ворона, сочтя, что их генетический отец опечален из-за болезненных воспоминаний, не стали его тревожить – а поутру обнаружили, что его покои пусты.

Рассвет Расставания полагалось встречать общей литанией, прося Бога-Императора и имперских святых о скорой встрече с вернувшимся примархом.

Для Шаана Рассвет Расставания и правда стал таковым – брат Тан засобирался к себе за полчаса до официального окончания перерыва, чтобы избежать ненужных встреч и тягостных разговоров с капелланами.

\- Но я, в отличие от примарха, ухожу не насовсем, - усмехнувшись, сообщил он, на мгновение задержавшись в дверях. И, прежде чем Шаан успел ответить, бесшумно выскользнул в коридор, прихватив опустевшую бутылку.


	4. Chapter 4

**СЕЙЧАС**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Памяти._

Когда Шаан вернулся в смотровой зал, там уже было людно и, по сравнению с душными общими коридорами, отвратительно холодно. В основном из-за того, что апотекарион располагал автономной системой жизнеобеспечения, защищенной втройне и до сих пор функционирующей. Но Шаану казалось, что дело не только в ней.

Просто каждого из братьев-библиариев окружала мощная, почти физически ощутимая аура холода, заставлявшая подшерсток на загривке вставать дыбом. А в смотровой библиариев собралось целых трое.

Все трое были сильными псайкерами, и, что куда важнее, талантливыми прорицателями. Старший библиарий Иткос Джевель занимал высокий пост еще при Севераксе, первый эпистолярий Антаро Регис не один год прослужил с Чернокрылыми капитана Кайда, а Кира Икарис, лично выбранный Шрайком на роль ротного библиария Третьей, был одним из самых молодых кодициев за всю историю ордена.

Но, несмотря на работающую вентиляцию и царивший в зале холодок, дышалось здесь все равно тяжело, как перед надвигающейся бурей. И, похоже, не только Шаан чувствовал себя неуютно. Хмурился стоящий у стены Солари, недовольно поджал губы сидящий в углу Скраундер.

Хмурился и сам Шрайк – доспех с него наконец-то стащили полностью, оставив лишь спущенный до пояса поддоспешник. На правом плече магистра красовалось гладкое серебристое пятно, напоминающее аугмент – на место разъеденных кислотой мягких тканей и на их место пришел биогель и защитные слои флекспласта. Изголовье койки было приподнято, и Шрайк полусидя развалился на ней, свесив одну ногу на пол. Судя по его меланхоличному взгляду и чуть разгладившимся морщинам на лбу, анестезию он все-таки получил. По крайней мере, в таком количестве, чтобы собравшиеся в зале библиарии не раздражали его так, как раздражали обычно.

Поэтому сидящего на табурете Джевеля он слушал молча и даже относительно благодушно.

Впрочем, ничего нового старший библиарий пока что не сообщил – как и ожидалось, ни один поисковый импульс не достиг цели.

\- Мы напрасно теряем время, Кайваан, - покачал головой Иткос. – Я не могу сказать наверняка, какой защитой она пользуется, но она однозначно была готова к тому, что ее будут искать псайкеры. Уж с чем-с чем, а с подобными вещами Инквизиция работать умеет.

\- Я и не сомневался, - ответил Шрайк, привычным жестом почесав шрам над бровью. – Но мне не нужно, чтобы вы выяснили, где она сейчас. Мне нужно узнать, где она _будет_.

\- Будущее – динамическая величина, милорд, - прошелестел Икарис, замеревший за спиной Джевеля. – Слишком много вариантов. Слишком много возможностей. Слишком много факторов.

Шрайк поморщился.

\- Знаешь, Кира, однажды я введу систему штрафов за эти высказывания. Одна реплика – одно, скажем, дежурство в рефектории. Или в оранжерее. Просто чтобы посмотреть, как ваш библиариум будет выкручиваться, - он скрестил руки на груди, стараясь поменьше шевелить раненым плечом. – А если говорить серьезно, - продолжил он прежде, чем кто-нибудь успел возразить, - то у нас есть ряд факторов, существенно сокращающий количество возможных вариантов. Если наша догадка верна, и цель каллидус – брат-сержант Тан, то она должна вернуться и закончить начатое. Она не хуже нас понимает, что времени у нее нет. Она не сумеет убегать вечно. Каждая проведенная здесь минута увеличивает риск того, что мы ее поймаем.

\- Внедренные каллидус скрываются годами, - покачал головой Солари от своей стены. – Им хватает терпения ждать.

\- Каллидус-то терпения хватает, - ответил Шрайк, - но кто поручится за то, что ее хозяева готовы ждать годами? Если Хедеру решили убрать и пошли на такие решительные меры – значит, боятся, что он что-то предпримет или расскажет. Значит, им есть, чего опасаться. И чем больше каллидус будет тянуть, тем больше шансов, что Хедера и в самом деле что-нибудь предпримет. Она знает, что он тяжело ранен, но пока не знает, в каком он состоянии. Она не станет сбрасывать со счетов вероятность, что на смертном одре он нарушит клятву. И тогда ей придется убивать множество других десантников. Ни она сама, ни ее хозяева на это на пойдут. Его проще убить сейчас. Поэтому, - обвел он глазами собравшихся библиариев, - мне нужно, чтобы вы с максимально возможной точностью выяснили нужный порядок событий, приводящий к наиболее выгодному для нас варианту развития ситуации. Это понятно?

\- Да, милорд, - ответил Кира за всех. Регис молча кивнул. Джевель кивать не стал, лишь еще сильнее нахмурился.

\- Прорицательский транс требует определенной подготовки, - проговорил он. – Сколько у нас времени, милорд?

\- Работайте так, как будто его у вас нет вовсе, - ответил Шрайк. – И как только что-то выяснится, дайте мне знать. Режим максимальной боевой готовности необходимо отменять в ближайшее время, если мы собираемся выкурить каллидус из ее укрытия.

\- Она не поверит, что мы так легко сдались. – покачал головой Солари. - Скорее, сочтет, что мы придумали, как ее поймать. И, наоборот, затаится.

\- Она смертная, Аайз, - ответил Шрайк. – Что бы там из нее не сделали в храме, она смертная и мыслит, как смертная. А ничто так не пугает смертных, как неизвестность. Она не будет знать, сдались мы или нет, и каким способом собираемся ее ловить. В угадайку она с нами играть не будет. Слишком рискованно. Поэтому если она не глупа, то предпочтет вылезти из своего логова и начать действовать, потому что время играет против нее и против тех, кто ее послал.

Джевель поднялся на ноги и, коротко поклонившись, без лишних слов направился к выходу. Регис и Икарис ушли следом, и дышать в зале ощутимо стало легче. Шрайк глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и устало потер ладонями вспотевшее лицо.

\- Демоны бы побрали этот Караул Смерти с его режимом секретности, - проговорил он с чувством, отнимая руки от лица. – Я не помню ни единого случая, чтобы Инквизиция так открыто выступала против ордена первого основания, к тому же, так нагло и так грязно. И самое отвратительное – что мы так и не узнаем, из-за чего они так переполошились.

\- Не факт, что каллидус послала именно Инквизиция, - добавил Солари, потирая переносицу. – Но кто бы ее не отправил, он явно считает, что ему хватит средств и влияния на полноформатную войну с нами.

\- Если они хотят войны, они ее получат, - ответил Шрайк.

\- Кайваан? – позвал Скраундер, все это время молчавший, и магистр вопросительно обернулся. – А что насчет восстановления ордена? Если за каллидус и в самом деле стоит Инквизиция, то конфликт с ней может ударить по нам болезненнее, чем ты думаешь. Как ты думаешь, удастся ли нам получить образцы геносемени с Терры в целости и сохранности, без лишних довесков в виде инфекций в растворе и убийц в составе отряда сопровождения, если конфликт перейдет в активную фазу?

\- Значит, нам придется обойтись без него, - заключил Шрайк хмуро. – Слишком много риска.

\- А если без него мы не сумеем восстановить орден? – вскинулся Скраундер.

\- А вы сумейте, - огрызнулся Шрайк и закрыл глаза. – Потому что иначе нам остается только один вариант. Но меня он не устраивает.

\- А меня бы он вполне устроил, - заявил Скраундер, - я не хочу рисковать будущим всего ордена.

В зале на мгновение повисла было тишина – и почти сразу же раздался грохот: массивный кулак Солари впечатался в стену совсем рядом со Скраундером. На лице апотекария не дрогнул ни один мускул – он лишь вопросительно поднял брови, переводя взгляд на капитана.

\- Значит, он бы тебя устроил?! – прорычал Аайз, нависая над Скраундером. – Ты согласен отдать Хедеру Инквизиции просто на основании каких-то подозрений?

\- Этих подозрений оказалось достаточно, чтобы прислать за ним убийцу. И достаточно, чтобы это коснулось всего ордена. Не говоря уже о том, что она ранила магистра. Мне, как апотекарию, этого более чем достаточно, Аайз.

\- Рови, ты спятил?! – вызверился на него Солари, наклоняясь ниже. – Мы никак не можем выяснить, что происходит, нам остается только верить на слово – кому? Кому ты сам станешь верить – братьям-десантникам из Караула или Инквизиции, не первое тысячелетие прикрывающее свои действия интересами Империума?!

\- Я верю только собственным глазам и рукам, - резко ответил Скраундер, - а за сегодня я увидел и сделал достаточно. И основательно навидался, как выглядит отторжение генного семени в Гвардии Ворона. Пожертвовать одним десантником, чтобы спасти тысячу – это не моя личная блажь, а здравый смысл любого апотекария.

\- Если мы будем верить Инквизиции на слово каждый раз, когда она будет приходить и требовать кого-то из нас без всяких объяснений, ссылаясь на режим секретности, - Аайз уже не рычал, а шипел, - то скоро от нас и вовсе ничего не останется. Этим крысам нельзя показывать слабину. Поддайся одной – и завтра их будет десять!

\- Аайз…

\- Они получат Хедеру только через мой труп, Проныра! И это мое последнее слово!

\- Хорошо, - отчеканил Скраундер ледяным тоном, вставая, - надеюсь, тебя не затруднит повторить это твое слово рекрутам, умирающим у меня на столе?..

\- Хватит, - оборвал их обоих Шрайк. – И без вас голова раскалывается… - он прикрыл глаза и, поморщившись, начал растирать виски.

Скраундер понятливо коснулся интерактивной панели на стене, приглушая потолочные люмены. Смотровую окутал полумрак, тени стали длиннее в углах и резче – под глазами самого апотекария.

\- Меня беспокоит другое, - проговорил Шрайк, открывая глаза. - Дружба Караула Смерти и ордосов еще с первых дней основания напоминала дружбу кошки с собакой. И распри между ними могут сказаться и на всех остальных Гвардейцах Ворона, несущих Долгую Вахту. А таких братьев сейчас шестеро. И под ударом может оказаться любой из них. Более того – любой из них может оказаться потенциальным агентом Инквизиции. Или тех, кто выдает себя за нее, и кто прислал за Хедерой ассасина каллидус.

\- Ни один из наших братьев не согласится предать орден, - Солари покачал головой.

\- Предательство можно спрятать под самыми разными обертками, - Шрайк бесцветно усмехнулся каким-то своим мыслям и снова прикрыл глаза. – Братья могут даже и не знать, что их используют. А могут знать – но искренне полагать, что действуют во благо ордена. И за каждым, кто вернется в обозримом будущем вернется из Караула Смерти, придется присматривать в оба.

Солари выпрямился в полный рост и развернулся.

\- Ты не веришь даже…?

\- Я никому не верю, Аайз. И поэтому до сих пор жив. Ну, еще, пожалуй, благодаря трудам Скраундера, - добавил Шрайк, улыбнувшись уголком рта. Апотекарий, уже открывший было рот, скептически фыркнул.

Шаан молча наблюдал за их разговором, но вмешиваться не торопился. Несмотря на то, что библиарии уже давно покинули зал, здесь по-прежнему царил неприятный холодок. А может быть, Шаану просто так казалось. Предгрозовое напряжение, развеявшееся было, сгустилось снова, и Шаан чувствовал себя так, как будто у него вот-вот раскроется третье легкое, пытаясь насытить кровь недостающим кислородом. А может быть, просто все дело было в его сердцах, стучавших непривычно быстро.

Чем больше Шаан думал о том, что может услышать от библиариев, тем ощутимее ворочался в него в груди ледяной ком – он шевелился аккурат между сердец, словно пытался угнездиться на их месте.

Он надеялся, что им удастся составить нужный прогноз – и вместе с тем с тревогой ожидал услышать о других вероятностях. И узнать, что они _более вероятны_.

По лицу Солари было видно, что он многое еще хочет сказать. И, глядя на насупившегося Скраундера, Шаан не сомневался, что как минимум на половину слов Аайза у апотекария найдется достойный ответ.

Но Солари не стал ничего говорить. Он лишь коротко кивнул и снова отошел к стене, и замер около нее молчаливым изваянием. Высокий, со сложенными на груди руками, он напоминал одну из тех статуй, что украшали коридоры Шпиля.

В смотровой повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тихим жужжанием люменов и мерным гулом оборудования и силовых доспехов.

**ПОЗЖЕ**

_Вороний Шпиль. День Памяти. Четыре часа спустя._

После того, как система жизнеобеспечения заработала на полную мощность, в коридорах стало свежее и тише. Птицы, оказавшиеся запертыми внутри после того, как опустились переборки на окнах и в балконных проходах, поразлетелись и теперь кружили вокруг Шпиля, разминая крылья. Шаан замечал их боковым зрением, проходя мимо окон – издалека они походили на сухие листья, подгоняемые ветром. Другие, недовольные тем, что не смогли попасть внутрь в положенное время трапезы, теперь сидели на балках, нахохлившись, то и дело оглашая коридоры хриплым карканьем. Заметив кого-нибудь внизу, птицы оживлялись, но, убеждаясь, что никакого угощения для них не припасли, мигом теряли к проходившим всякий интерес.

По пути к апотекариону Шаану почти никто не встретился – все оставшиеся мероприятия на сегодня были отменены, и братья вернулись к выполнению ежедневных обязанностей. А те, кто был от них свободен, проводили время в кельях или общих залах, поминая павших товарищей. От тренировок освободили только Десятую роту – вместо этого слетков отправили в реклюзиам, где вместо общих церемоний их ждали беседы с капелланами. Капитан Корвиде не стал отпускать мальчишек бродить по Шпилю из-за опасений, что кому-нибудь из них захочется погеройствовать.

С одной стороны, тишина и пустота в коридорах играла Шаану на руку. Он справедливо опасался, что в противном случае начал бы видеть потенциального врага в каждом встретившемся ему на пути серве. Инструкции, выданные ему эпистолярием Регисом, были достаточно четкими, но библиарии тоже могли ошибаться.

А сейчас цена их ошибки была слишком высока.

С другой стороны, пустота и тишина действовали на нервы. Заставляли прислушиваться и оглядываться, внимательнее всматриваться в тени. Инстинкты космического десантника кричали в голос, требуя оглянуться, просканировать коридор, вытащить оружие. Но Регис настоятельно велел ни на шаг не отклоняться от заданной последовательности действий. И уж точно – не спугнуть каллидус избыточной осторожностью.

_«Она будет следить за вами, капитан. За каждым вашим шагом. За ваших дыханием и за вашими движениями. И как только поймет, что вы ждете ее, то затаится. И все придется начинать по новой»._

В самом апотекарионе было также тихо и прохладно – только птицы над головой не шуршали, потому что птиц сюда не допускали. Здесь Шаану навстречу попадались безмолвные сервиторы и такие же молчаливые адепты медике, трудившиеся вместе с апотекариями. Они приветствовали капитана почтительными поклонами, уступая ему путь, и Шаан отвечал каждому коротким, но не менее вежливым кивком. В Гвардии Ворона к смертным относились с изрядной долей уважения, порой казавшейся странной братьям из других орденов. Но Коракс выслушивал смертных соратников не менее внимательно, чем собственных генетических детей, и последующие поколения десантников старались следовали примеру примарха.

Для Шаана, выросшего в техногильдии, многие принятые в ордене порядки долго были в новинку. Ему о Гвардии Ворона рассказывали совсем другое. И еще разительнее, должно быть, отличались эти рассказы от тех, под которые вырос брат Тан…

Шаан осекся. Он старался отвлечься от этих мыслей, и все равно вернулся к тому, с чего начал.

_«Я знаю, что, если попрошу вас не думать об этом, это будет напоминать притчу о белой крысе **[1]** , капитан. И все же я попрошу вас не сосредотачиваться на своей задаче. Все должно выглядеть естественно»._

Коридор, тем временем, закончился, и Шаан оказался перед дверью, ведущей в одну из палат. Шаан уже протянул было руку, чтобы коснуться панели замка, но, помедлив, убрал пальцы, давя желание оглядеться по сторонам.

Инструкции эпистолярия Региса были достаточно четкими. Но даже сейчас, уже стоя под дверями палаты, Шаан не был уверен, что поступает правильно.

Библиарии рассматривали наиболее вероятные варианты развития событий, но Шаана не оставляло ощущение, что все дело в нем самом. В том, что он выдает желаемое за действительное. В том, что он легко согласился на этот вариант ради собственной выгоды – и потому это будущее стало таким вероятным…

Если только это можно было назвать выгодой…

Коротко вздохнув, Шаан прижал пальцы к панели. Индикатор приветливо моргнул зеленым, опознав отпечатки пальцев высшего офицера – и двери с тихим шелестом разъехались в стороны.

В палате царил приятный полумрак – потолочные люмены тускло сияли, разгоняя удушающую темноту, но не слепили уставшие глаза.

Койка, на которой лежал Хедера, напоминала рабочее место корабельного инженера из-за обилия оборудования, теснившегося вокруг, и целой паутины проводов датчиков и капельниц. В полумраке лицо Хедеры практически сливалось со светлой подушкой, и только черные с проседью волосы позволяли угадать контуры лица.

Все в палате дышало спокойствием – ритмично попискивал счетчик пульса, мерно гудела вентиляция – ее гул сплетался с гулом оборудования, и казалось, что где-то за стеной плещется море. Периодическое шипение кислородного генератора только добавляло сходства – оно походило на шелест отступающих волн, уволакивающих за собой песок и гальку.

Брат Тан, казалось, дремал – его глаза были закрыты и длинные темные ресницы отбрасывали на бледные щеки сизые тени, а дыхание было таким же ровным и спокойным. Но когда Шаан подошел ближе, Хедера поднял веки. И даже улыбнулся – слабо, вымученно, но искренне.

И от этой улыбки Шаану стало горько. И еще сильнее захотелось развернуться и уйти – пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока еще ничего не сказано, не сделано, и все еще можно исправить.

_«Будущее – динамическая величина, капитан. Как справедливо заметил кодиций Икарис, оно зависит от множества факторов. И каждый ваш жест, каждое ваше слово, даже ваши мысли – это перекрестки, на которых вы сворачиваете в ту или иную сторону. Ваша задача – свернуть на нужный путь»._

\- Капитан? – хрипло позвал Хедера, и несколько раз моргнул, словно убеждаясь, что перед ним не призрак. – Пришли меня навестить, а?

\- Как видишь, - развел руками Шаан, подходя поближе. – Брат-апотекарий Скраундер достаточно подробно отчитался о твоем состоянии, но я привык доверять собственным глазам. Я волновался за тебя, - добавил он, помолчав.

Хедера издал какой-то странный звук, вполне способный оказаться и вздохом, и усмешкой. А может быть, и тем, и другим.

\- Готов поспорить, капитан Солари сейчас и вовсе вне себя, - ответил он. – А мы, Солари, когда нервничаем, становится совсем невыносимыми, - теперь он уже явно усмехнулся. - Я надеюсь, он не наговорил вам ничего лишнего? – спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Шаана.

\- _Мне_ – нет, - ответил тот, нарочито выделив первое слово. Хедера понимающе хмыкнул, и, продолжая улыбаться, прикрыл глаза.

\- Кажется, братьям еще несколько недель будет, что обсудить, - проговорил он. – Но вы не волнуйтесь, капитан. И Аайзу тоже скажите, чтобы не лютовал. Я живучий.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Шаан. – Но я также знаю и то, что любой удаче рано или поздно наступает конец. Порой – очень неожиданно. И всегда – не вовремя. Маро, - позвал он, и глаза Хедеры изумленно распахнулись, - пообещай мне, что впредь будешь осторожен.

\- Капитан? – Хедера недоуменно поднял брови, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Шаан не сомневался, что брат Тан не верит ни единому его слову. Что он сейчас скажет то, что что должны были сказать капелланы. Что должны были сказать братья во время церемонии Отмщения.

_«Лжец»._

Шана взял его за руку – пальцы у Хедеры оказались ледяные, влажные, и едва уловимо дрожали – то ли из-за слабости, то ли после наркоза.

\- Пообещай мне, что будешь осторожнее, - повторил Аэтон, сжимая его руку.

Мониторы предупреждающе запищали, сигнализируя о повышении пульса. Шаан мысленно выругался.

\- Капитан, - Хедера нахмурился, - вы… В чем дело?..

Шаан коротко вдохнул и выдохнул. Это ведь просто слова. Набор звуков, сокращения голосовых связок в определенной последовательности. Не сложно.

Гораздо сложнее будет жить потом.

Когда усовершенствованная память ни на минуту не позволит забыть о сказанном.

\- Дело в том, что именно в критические моменты отсекается все лишнее, - Шаан даже нашел в себе силы кое-как улыбнуться. Наверняка вышло криво и жалко. – И когда вся шелуха слетает, начинаешь многое видеть и многое понимать. И я понял, что не хочу тебя потерять, Маро.

Рука Хедеры, по-прежнему ледяная, дернулась. Несколько долгих секунд он молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону, затем с трудом приподнялся на локте, невзирая на протестующий писк оборудования, и спросил:

\- Капитан, я не ослышался?.. Вы…?

\- Я не хочу тебя потерять, - повторил Шаан четко и членораздельно.

Хедера с трудом сглотнул – несколько раз, словно комок у него в горле растопыривал лапки и отчаянно цеплялся за язык, - и поднял глаза.

\- Скажите мне, что вы не галлюцинация, - неожиданно попросил он. – После возвращения из Караула я не всегда могу отличить сон от реальности…

Шаан невесело усмехнулся, и, коротко облизнув пересохшие губы, наклонился, осторожно касаясь ими губ Хедеры, чувствуя соль, горечь и химический привкус каких-то лекарств.

Эпистолярий Регис не предупреждал его о том, что Хедера его ударит. Но, почувствовав, как тот замер, застыл, заледенел, Шаан не сомневался, что тот ударит его. Просто обязан был ударить.

Но Хедера не ударил. Не выругался. Не разозлился. Даже не нахмурился.

У него был вид человека, получившего дорогой, чудовищно дорогой подарок.

И еще не поверившего, что это – действительно для него.

\- Так ты веришь, что я – не галлюцинация? – спросил Шаан, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым.

\- Почти, - Хедера неловко улыбнулся, и вышло почти так же криво и жалко, как у самого Шаана. – Может быть, еще раз…? Ну, чтобы окончательно убедиться…

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - Шаан покосился на оборудование. – Резкий скачок пульса привлечет сюда апотекариев, а брат Скраундер и так после бесед с магистром злой, как йентарийский скорпион. Предлагаю не искушать судьбу лишний раз.

\- Пожалуй, вы правы, - Хедера смущенно посмотрел на мониторы, - я боюсь, что и этот-то скачок не совсем сумею объяснить…

\- Если тебя это утешит, то я непременно навещу тебя еще раз, - проговорил Шаан, - и буду навещать регулярно. Чтобы ты окончательно убедился, что я – не галлюцинация. А теперь ложись, - он осторожно, почти невесомо коснулся ладонью груди Хедеры, - тебе нужно как следует отдохнуть, чтобы поскорее вернуться в строй.

Хедера кивнул и устроился на койке поудобнее. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Шаан покачал головой.

\- Отдыхай, Маро. Я приду еще, и мы сможем побеседовать подольше.

\- Я буду ждать, сэр, - ответил тот, улыбнувшись уголком рта.

Шаан коснулся пальцами напоследок его влажных полуседых волос, спутанных и взъерошенных, и, развернувшись, направился к двери.

Ему стоило больших трудов не вытащить оружие.

Нет.

Рано.

Шаан коснулся панели замка, и, дождавшись, пока двери разъедутся, вышел в коридор, отрешенно кивнув молоденькому серву медике, дожидавшемуся снаружи с подносом, на котором стоял стакан воды и тарелка синтекаши. Серв склонился в почтительном поклоне, и, когда капитан прошел мимо, поспешно проскользнул в палату.

Шаан досчитал до трех, и, обернувшись, шлепнул ладонью по панели, намертво блокируя двери.

Следующая секунда показалась такой же долгой, растянувшейся, как капля смолы – совсем как тогда, в реклюзиаме. Сверхбыстрые реакции космического десантника позволяли, казалось, опережать само время.

Все вокруг сжалось, растянулось, слилось в один бесконечный кадр. Шаан успел разглядеть, как Хедера приподнялся на койке, как широко распахнулись черные глаза, как отразился в них свет люменов. Он успел разглядеть, как серв отшвырнул поднос, но, услышав, как застопорилась дверь, обернулся – и его глаза, ярко-синие, одновременно его собственные и чьи-то чужие, также округлились.

Шаан увидел в них изумление, испуг, непонимание – и ярость. Ярость и ненависть.

А потом лицо серва начало изменяться, размягчилось, как нагревшийся воск – но, перестав быть лицом серва, оно не успело стать чужим.

Болт-снаряд угодил прямо в переносицу.

И лица не стало.

Алые брызги разлетелись по стенам, по полу, угодили, кажется, даже на самого Шаана – он ощутил, как мелкие капли, горячие, как раскаленное железо, попали на лицо и осели там, и начали жечься.

А в следующую секунду обезглавленное тело рухнуло на пол. Из дымящегося обрубка на пол потекла темная кровь.

И почти сразу же следом заверещала тревожная сигнализация, отреагировавшая на выстрел. Коридор наводнился адептами и апотекариями, и Шаан услышал голос Скраундера, что-то кому-то крикнувшего.

Убрав болтер в набедренное крепление, Шаан поднял глаза на Хедеру, и, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, поспешно их отвел.

\- Капитан?... – позвал Хедера, когда вновь обрел способность говорить.

\- Тебе больше ничего не грозит, - ответил Шаан. Его собственный голос отчего-то охрип. – По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь…

Больше он ничего сказать не успел – почти сразу же откуда-то сбоку, из теней, выметнулся черный силуэт, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся кодицием Икарисом. К тому времени, когда в палате появился Скраундер в сопровождении нескольких вооруженных адептов медике, Кира уже опустился перед телом на одно колено и, стащив перчатку, коснулся его пальцами. Когда Скраундер подошел ближе, Кира поднял голову и молча кивнул.

Впрочем, апотекарий все равно больше доверял собственным глазам и рукам, и потому сначала вонзил в труп иглу анализатора одной из серворук, прежде чем так же молча кивнуть.

\- Отличная работа, капитан, - прошелестел Кира, поднимаясь на ноги. Шаан ответил таким же молчаливым кивком – ему не хотелось ничего говорить. Он и так уже сказал достаточно.

Суматохи в коридоре прибавилось – вызванные сервиторы путались под ногами, пытаясь как можно скорее убрать кровь, а следом пришел и капитан Солари и сразу же, кажется, занял полпалаты, высокий и громкий. И Шаан бесшумной тенью выскользнул в коридор и отошел прочь, к одному из бронированных окон. Разговаривать с Аайзом ему тем более не хотелось.

На душе у него по-прежнему было скверно. Он знал, что у него было не так много выбора. И был готов признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он…

_«Лжец»._

…не лгал, когда говорил Хедере, что не хочет терять его. И все равно не был уверен, что поступил правильно. Усовершенствованная память не позволяла забыть ни одного слова. И в ушах у Шаана продолжал шуршать и ворочаться ледяной голос Региса.

_«Я не стану принуждать вас выбирать, капитан. Решать вам. Возможно, и в самом деле было бы лучше дать брату Тану умереть. Избавив его от преследования каллидус, мы не спасем его от смерти._

_Рано или поздно черная метка убьет его»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В известной киаварской притче хитрый вор обдурил богатого гильдийца, отправив его искать клад в старых шахтах и строго-настрого велев ему «не думать о белой крысе». Бедняга отчаянно старался не думать о белой крысе, и поэтому беспрестанно о ней думал. Когда сокровища так и не нашлись, вор сказал – ты, должно быть, думал о белой крысе? Гильдиец сознался, что именно так все и было, и потому не отрицал своей вины в том, что поиски оказались провалены. По слухам, притча основана на древней терранской истории.


End file.
